


of injuries and confessions

by victor1a



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dejan got hurt and Šime is a worried bf, Fluff, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, idk how to t a g, they're just soft boys in love, šejan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor1a/pseuds/victor1a
Summary: Dejan gets hurt in one of the games and Šime basically has a heart attack from so much worry even if it's not that serious. They cuddle and make out.Or, my addition to this fandom bc I'm way in too deep and way too deprived of their lives.





	of injuries and confessions

Dejan’s scream of pain from behind Šime made him stop running and turn back to look at his best friend. 

And the sight broke his heart; Dejan was on the grass, clutching his leg and grunting and yelping in pain. Šime was in front of him in a heartbeat, kneeling down and taking Dejan’s sweaty face between his equally sweaty palms.

“What happened? Where does it hurt?” He rushed out, yelling at paramedics to hurry the fuck up

. “The son of a bitch stepped on my ankle, I think its dislocated, fuck.” Dejan grit his teeth, bowing his head and shutting his eyes tight. Šime leaned his forehead on his head for a brief second, running his thumbs in a comforting gesture on Dejan’s head.

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Šime promised, moving out of the way so that the paramedics could take a look, but squeezing Dejan’s shoulder and not letting go once. Dejan leaned into Šime as paramedics took off his shoe and sock, touching around the bruised ankle.

“Good news is that it’s not dislocated, only badly sprained. I’m gonna put ice on it and bandage it, and it should be fine by the next game if you rest and keep the weight off of it.” The paramedic said to which Dejan sighed in relief. He went completely lax against Šime and took a deep, shuddering breath when the ice was applied and bandaged.

Šime could hear his heart beating in his ears, but he ignored it and helped Dejan up, supporting all his weight on himself. It wasn’t the first time anyway, they all knew he was gonna be okay, but Dejan’s scream echoed in his head even as he set him down in a chair and got another one for his leg.

“Hey,” Dejan said softly, drawing Šime’s attention to him immediately. “Go out there and score one for me, yeah?” Šime smiled and nodded.

“I’m gonna win this for you.” He promised, patting his shoulder before running back on the field, a murderous glare in his eyes directed at the player who hurt Dejan.

Injuries in football, or any other sport, were a given. But that didn’t mean Šime wasn’t pissed wen Dejan got hurt. It was like a stab to the heart, knowing he was hurt, but he knew it felt like that because he loved him more than he loved his other teammates. Which is why he was even more determined to win that game than he already was.

And, thanks to him and his one final goal in the last minute of the over-time, they had won with a final score of 3-2.

He was lifted up into the air by his screaming teammates, and he laughed and screamed himself, but he kept looking at the bench where Dejan was.

And Dejan was elated. He was leaning on their coach, staying off his foot as he was told, but he was grinning wide and screaming Šime’s name. The warmth in Šime’s chest wasn’t just because it was summer and he was surrounded by other sweaty bodies.

After, when they were all done showering and doing Instagram lives, they went back to the hotel, singing loudly in the bus and celebrating.

Dejan was sitting in a seat alone so be could hold his leg elevated, but Šime and Vida were right behind him, with Rakitić and Mario in front of him and they were all screaming out the words to the songs playing from someone’s phone.

They got to the hotel quickly, got off the bus – Šime and Dejan being last of course because Šime wasn’t going to let Dejan into anybody’s arms but his own – and got into their respective rooms.

“Should we change the ice now or in the morning? Medics said every couple of hours and they put that one not so long ago, so I think we can leave it overnight.” Šime fretted as he helped Dejan get comfortably into bed.

“Šime?” Dejan called him with a fond smile, closing his hand around Šime’s forearm to stop him in his actions of covering Dejan.

“Hm?”

“I’m fine. You need to relax and to breathe, okay? It’s just a sprain, doc said I’ll be fine.” Dejan reassured him, softly coaxing him to sit down beside him. Šime sighed, shoulders slumping.

“You don’t understand how awfully terrifying it was to hear you scream so loudly, so painfully. I thought you might have hit your head or something more serious.” His hands began to shake; he allowed himself to let go of all the tension he held now that it was all over.

Dejan took his shaking hands into his much bigger ones and held them tight, rubbing him thumbs on the back like Šime did earlier on his head.

“It’s over now, and I’m fine, I’m right here, safe and sound. We’ve been through worse, we’ll get through this too.” Dejan told him softly, his breath fanning across Šime’s face.

“I know, I just got really scared. I –“ He stopped, swallowing the lump in his throat. _It’s now or never_ , he thought, his heart racing faster than when he was on the field. He was gonna confess. He had to.

But he didn’t get the chance because when he took a breath and looked into Dejan’s eyes, ready to either get a boyfriend or lose his best friend, Dejan closed the little bit of distance between them and kissed him. It took Šime a moment to process it; his best friend and the love of his life was kissing him.

Finally, he kissed back, and they both relaxed into the kiss, all the tension leaving their bodies. Their hands were still clasped together between them, Dejan’s good leg was pressed up against Šime’s thigh and they were closer than ever before. And Šime felt guilty for thinking that Dejan getting injured was a good thing.

They pulled back for air, but they immediately leaned their foreheads on each other, both breathing heavily. After a few seconds, after it had dawned on Šime that _his best friend just willingly kissed him and he kissed back and now they’re so close still_ , he let himself smile. He pulled one hand free from Dejan’s and cupped the other’s cheek, feeling his stubble rough under his palm.

Dejan smiled as well, wrapping his hand around Šime’s neck and running his thumb over the skin and a vein there, making Šime shudder.

“God, I love you,” Dejan said, his voice so full of fondness and love and directed at no one else but Šime. He could have only dreamt of this moment, and Šime had many times, but never did he think it would be real.

“You do?”

“Of course I do, god Šime I’ve loved you for so long, you’ve no idea.” Dejan replied, rubbing his nose against Šime’s. A wave of heat washed over the younger then, his heart swelling.

“I think I do have an idea. I’ve loved you for a long time too.”

“How were we so blind? We could have been together for years by now,” Dejan chuckled, leaning back against the head board when his back began to hurt from being hunched over. He spread his arms and Šime laid on his chest with a smile, soaking in Dejan’s warmth and appreciating the hard muscles beneath his head.

“I don’t know, but I do know that now I’m not letting you go.”

“I’m not letting you go either.” Dejan kissed the top of his head and shifted lower, wincing when sharp pain shot up his leg. He ignored that, just shifted it to a more comfortable position and wrapped his arms around Šime.

The exhaustion from the long match set deep in their bones, and with one last ‘I love you’, they fell asleep, content to finally be each others truly.

And in the morning when Luka came to wake them up for breakfast, he stopped when he saw his two teammates wrapped up and still in a deep sleep. He smiled and walked back out, deciding to let them sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, i wrote this last night (morning?) at 6 am when i couldn't sleep so excuse any mistakes, and i hope you'll like it - be sure to leave a comment and hit that kudos button if you want!


End file.
